


“Would you just hold still?”

by evakuality



Series: tumblr dialogue prompts [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Even’s clicking his teeth with his tongue, a sure sign that he’s getting annoyed. Irritation is seeping into the cadence of his sighs.  Which are getting more frequent.  His fingers twitch in Isak’s, making it much harder to do what he needs to.“Even,” he says, his eyes flicking for a moment up to his boyfriend’s face.  “Please.  Would you just hold still?”“I am still.”





	“Would you just hold still?”

Even’s clicking his teeth with his tongue, a sure sign that he’s getting annoyed. Irritation is seeping into the cadence of his sighs.  Which are getting more frequent.  His fingers twitch in Isak’s, making it much harder to do what he needs to. **  
**

“Even,” he says, his eyes flicking for a moment up to his boyfriend’s face.  “Please.  Would you just hold still?”

“I am still.”

Even’s fingers twitch again, but he stills a little and his breath whistles out as he nods.  Isak gives him one final smirk before returning his attention to Even’s hand.  It’s delicate work, not the sort of thing Isak is used to.  So this is scary, because if he gets this wrong Even’s going to be disappointed.  Oh, sure, he won’t  _say_  it.  But Isak will know.  It’ll be there is the way he looks and the slight droop of his mouth.

“Isak?” Even says softly as if he can read Isak’s thoughts.  He smiles at Isak when he glances up again.  “Thank you.  I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this.”

“Then you’re a dumbass,” Isak grumbles, but he smiles back, feels the joy bubbling up inside.  Even laughs and shakes his head at the implication he’s dumb for trusting isak with this.  It’s the plain truth, though.  This requires artistic skill, which Isak does not contain.  There are any number of people who would do this better.  But it means something, what Even said.  It means  _I love you_.  It means  _this may not be perfect but it’s perfect for me._   

Isak refocuses.  He concentrates on the fingers in front of him.  Even has at least stopped moving, restless energy diminished for now.  Carefully, Isak touches the tiny brush down onto Even’s nail.  His tongue is slipping out of his mouth as he draws the brush down in as tidy a line as he can.  It’s not perfect, not like the ones on Even’s other hand that he’s emulating, but it’s not terrible either.  Then he makes a few quick brush flicks to the sides, and soon it actually looks like the mini tree he was trying to produce.  Isak lets out a pleased hum as he pulls back to admire his handiwork.

“Almost done,” he says, grinning up at Even in his relief.  Even’s eyes are crinkled as he stares at Isak.  There’s so much affection in that gaze, and it’s clear that he’s been looking this whole time, his attention on Isak rather than the work.  Isak has to swallow against a sudden surge of painful happiness.  He’s still not used to the way Even looks at him, the way he pours so much adoration into the smallest look, as if isak deserves that sort of attention.  So Isak deflects by squeezing the fingers in his hand.  “This … uh?  This okay?”

Even moves his intense gaze from Isak’s face to his own hand and Isak is able to breathe again.  Even’s lips purse as he considers what he’s seeing and then he nods, once.  “Perfect,” he says, his voice thick with emotion.  Isak knows it’s not perfect.  He can see the ways in which the scene he’s created is different to the one Even painted so painstakingly on his own left hand.  But he feels pride anyway.

“My first work of art,” he says as he reaches for the final bottle of polish.  He delicately drops one small spot to the side of the tiny tree, a yellow moon that puts the final touch on the blue and black night scene running across Even’s fingernails.  Isak squeezes the fingers he’s holding again before letting Even’s hand go.

“Not your first,” Even says as he admires the fingers himself, turning them back and forth under his eyes.  His eyes sweep up and over Isak’s body, letting him know exactly what he means and Isak rolls his eyes fondly as he screws the lid back onto the bottle of yellow.  “But I love it.  It looks great.”

“Now you really have to hold still,” Isak says, standing to line the bottles up neatly on the shelf where Even keeps them.  “It has to dry.  You’re not allowed to ruin my art.”

Even pouts, but his eyes are dancing.  He waves his hands frantically to dry them faster and Isak growls as he catches his wrists to stop him.  “I didn’t think this through.”

“Mmmm, you didn’t,” Isak agrees.  He bends to give Even a kiss, keeping his grip on Even’s wrists to prevent him from moving his hands.  “But if you just hold those fingers in place, I’ll distract you through it.”


End file.
